This Isn't What I Wanted
by AngelKirkland14
Summary: The Revolutionary War was a sad time for Arthur and Alfred. The story of how the war finally ended. (Note: I know countries cannot die, so in this story they are human.) Rating because of some violence and blood


(****************-change in perspective) Please review :)

The smell of blood was in the air. The British man looked up at the rain cloud stained sky wondering what the outcome of the war would be. They were currently positioned in Yorktown.

The fighting had been going on for almost 6 years now, and the British man just wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to go back to normal. He wanted all the pain to be cleared away, like the rain washes away the dirt and mud.

Another general by the name of Cornwallis came up with an uneasy look on his face. "There have been American troops spotted, sir."

General Kirkland sighed in exasperation, and stood up. "Let's go face them." The war was wearing him down, and he was in desperate need of sleep. General Kirkland started to reach for his weaponry.

"Sir, there's more," General Cornwallis said slowly.

This stopped him in his tracks. "Go on," General Kirkland said impatiently.

Cornwallis shifted his feet. "Well, it seems the French are also with them."

"Why should this change any plans?" General Kirkland responded with.

Cornwallis was growing frustrated. "It's an ambush! What don't you get about that?! We don't have the proper troops for the attack!"

General Kirkland turned around so Cornwallis could not see his facial expression. "Continue with the march General."

"Did you hear anything of what I said?" Cornwallis shouted at him.

The General of the Army stiffened and spun around. "I said continue, and that was an order!" With much grumbling and reluctance General Cornwallis finally left.

"So this is how you are going to end the war, Alfred," General Kirkland said giving a dry laugh.

The resounding noise of gunshots sounded, and the general took off to meet what was to come. General Kirkland knew the head strong American would not give up until he got what he wanted. The General hoped the American _would _get what he wanted after today was over.

The American had planned the perfect final attack. His French allies would cut the British off at the coast line, and his troops would finish them off. General Jones had appointed General George Washington to lead this final attack which would hopefully end the war, so they would be able to break away from Great Britain.

"What's so "great" about Britain anyway?" the general mumbled to himself. He couldn't help but think about the old days when the British man had found him as a child. He had taken him under his wing, but the man was just too possessive!

"We are ready to execute the attack, sir," General Washington said as he walked into to General Jones's office.

"Then by all means execute the plan. I'll meet you there," the General of the American Army said.

Washington nodded,and left to complete the ambush. General Jones looked out the window at the graying sky. "So this is what it came down to, Arthur." The general sighed and started to walk to the sight they had planned to attack the British army.

"Hello, Alfred," the General of the British Army greeted the American.

With his bangs casting shadows over his eyes the American said coldly, "Draw your weapon Kirkland."

The British man was a little shocked at the iciness in the American's voice. Normally he was a cheerful man no matter what the circumstances. He felt tears prick the sides of his eyes, but he bit them back. General Kirkland raised his sword.

_Give me what you have Alfred. I'll care about you..._

The general tried to block the wild swings the American general was fighting him with. America's General of the Army had always been about power. He could not be dominated, and when he was, he always called a rematch.

General Kirkland held up his sword to block the next attack, but made his arm loosen on the weapon. The American swung, and General Kirkland's sword went flying as he fell to the ground from the powerful swing.

The American general was above him, and held his sword at his throat. "Surrender, Kirkland."

"You know I could never do that, Alfred. Just finish me off already," General Kirkland whispered with a hoarse voice.

General Jones froze. This was what he wanted. Wasn't it? He had wanted Great Britain to fall by his hand. He wanted to be free from Britain's clutches, right? So then why did he feel a pain in his chest as the British man said those words.

Tears were streaming from the American's eyes as he turned away from the British general. "Leave, Kirkland. You have been defeated, and will now leave us and my country in peace." He started to walk away when he heard the general speak.

"Coward," General Kirkland said to the American who was walking away. He knew the reaction the American would have to that. The general wanted the American to feel completely satisfied with being free, and if that meant dieing himself, he would. General Kirkland stood up to brace himself against the American's wrath.

His sword came swinging up above his head, but he couldn't bring himself to strike it down. As the tears flowed harder General Jones dropped the sword and sunk to his knees.

"Don't do this to me, Kirkland!" he shouted. "I had to do it! I had to branch off! I had to!" he shouted at the British man. Then his voice came out as a chocked sob when he asked, "Didn't I?"

General Jones couldn't look at the British general staring down at him. He was supposed to be the hero! He was supposed to save people! He was supposed to be the good guy! He was supposed to feel good about himself!

But all he felt inside was pain. He felt the pain of turning against the man who had taken him in as a child. He flashed back to a time when he was a kid. He was all smiles as he ran through a grassy field with the British man running after him.

_Just do it, Alfred, _the general pleaded in his mind. _Don't make this any harder on yourself. You were always a good boy._

General Kirkland stood up and approached the American. "Don't worry, Alfred." The general picked the American up onto his feet and put the American's sword in his hand. "I forgive you," General Kirkland told him, as he guided the American's hand to plunge the sword into his chest.

General Jones cried out as he felt his sword being pushed into the British man's chest. He watched as the British general let go of his sword. He watched as the British man slipped off his sword and onto the muddy ground. The blood started to gush out of the man's chest.

He dropped down to the ground crying out for the British man to stay with him. This isn't what General Jones wanted. He didn't want the British man to die! He only wanted to be independent. He only wanted to _prove_ that he could be independent.

The British general was going to die by his hand, and he could not do anything about it. General Jones cried out in despair and heaved out heavy sobs as the British general grew paler on the ground. _This isn't what I wanted..._

The tears that flowed down General Kirkland's dirty cheeks were concealed by the rain that started to fall from the dark sky. _Don't worry, Alfred, I'll still love you... I always have..._

He relaxed as death's hands clutched his soul hungrily.


End file.
